game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 4)
This is an overview of episodes 72 to 83 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The new season picks up amid Aaron and Emre's siege against Medhathobo and The Jade Grue, but within moments, a strange glow overtakes both Emre and Aaron. Emre believes Jesus has come for him, but the glow immediately deposits them in a new wilderness without any of their gear or, more fortunately, their enemies. The unearthly light transitions Aaron and Emre to Alpha 11. Noticing that their surroundings are subtly different, they debate whether they've been transported to a new world or whether the existing world has simply "evolved." After struggling to reach each other, they settle in a new town, where Aaron takes the lead in building a new open-air fort, dubbed Ultra-Heaven, formed of high wooden walkways bridging the rooftops of most buildings in the town. After a fairly quiet week and an unexpectedly low-key Day 7 feral horde, Aaron and Emre are inexplicably challenged by a booming voice in the sky (voiced by Adam Koralik), potentially identified as God, Satan, Santa Claus, whoever is behind the supply crate flights, or "a guy with a megaphone." "God" berates them and unleashes both a horde of his "hell spawn" minions and time-bending lag to destroy them and Ultra-Heaven. Eventually time and space itself tears apart around Ultra-Heaven, and Aaron and Emre flee into the Void as the sky-voice claims it will bring them back for additional suffering. Season 4 Death Count Aaron: 20 Emre: 13 Video Characters * Aaron - Mad scientist * Emre - Religious zealot * "God" (Voiced by Adam Koralik) - hates Aaron and Emre Forts Primo Homero * A house that Aaron spawns into in Episode 72 (New World) and can't escape. * Even when utterly wrecked by zombies, Aaron refuses to give it up. * Abandoned in Episode 77 (Rectal Augur) when Aaron shifts his attention to the new base that will become Ultra-Heaven. Aaron eventually chops down a badly damaged house that may be Primo Homero in Episode 81 (Leather Dancer). Ultra-Heaven * A series of rambling, spindly wooden bridges connecting the rooftops of several buildings in a small, unnamed town. Aaron and Emre run around on top of the bridges and roofs to use run-and-gun tactics against the zombies. * Aaron conceives of the fort and begins construction in Episode 75 (Trapped in Trash). In Episode 77 (Rectal Augur), he claims that the plans for the fort came to him in a vision (the "augury" of the episode's title). He and Emre hit upon a name for the fort (see Quotes) in Episode 78 (Ultra-Heaven). * When Ultra-Heaven is still just two buildings connected by a short bridge, Aaron claims the larger building for himself and gives the smaller one to Emre (leaving fortifying that side up to Emre as well). (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) * Emre insists that everything should be Ultra in Ultra-Heaven. Guests shouldn't be offered beer, they should have Ultra-Beer. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) * Invaded and demolished by "God's" minions until time and space itself tears apart around Aaron and Emre. (Episode 83 - Conversation with God) Content Quotes * "Aw, man. I walked into a hellish hellscape of Hell." - Emre "Cool." - Aaron "This might be a bad idea for me to be here." - Emre "Yup." - Aaron (Episode 72 - New World) * "Aw, damn it, it sounds like there's fifty zombies in my house. Oh my God, they're blaking holes in the floor!" - Aaron "They're blaking through the floor?" - Emre "Flaking holes in the bloor!" - Aaron (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * "I got to Level 3!" - Emre "Okay. What are you, a fuckin' roleplayer?" - Aaron "Uh, yeah! Apparently." - Emre "You gonna take an extra spell now? Like feather fall?" - Aaron "Shh. I dunno! I just said I got to Level 3! I don't know what that means!" - Emre "Nerd." - Aaron (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * "Oh God, and they're totally breaking the floor apart... everywhere... (sobs)" - Aaron "I'm gonna come rescue you! I don't know how, but I'm gonna do it!" - Emre "Will you be my brave, nearly naked, anime kid hero?" - Aaron (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * "Aw, no, there's like... a lake! Are you on the other side of this lake? Yeah, you are on the other side of this lake! Fuck!" - Emre "Lake Fuck? You found the mystical Lake Fuck! I heard that the Lady of the Lake Fuck will rise out of the depths, holding the ancient relic, a Flying Fuck." - Aaron "And she gives it to me?" - Emre "No, she... she doesn't give a Flying Fuck to you." - Aaron (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * "Dude, if you could see yourself, you'd understand how fucking creepy you look." - Emre "You're the bitch who's walking around in his underwear. You look like a fucking blind creeper, that's what you look like. You look like a molester." - Aaron "I look like a molester? Just because I'm walking around with no pants doesn't mean I'm a molester." - Emre "You're like the guy who takes it one step farther than the creeper." - Aaron "I look - I look like I'm a hiker!" - Emre "You're a Level 5 Creeper." - Aaron "Level 5 Creeper?" - Emre "The Molester. He's learned a lot of new molestation spells. Inappropriate touch..." - Aaron (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) * "You know you can make pants out of grass? If you did, your ass would literally be grass." - Aaron (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) * "Am I carrying around meat? Why do these things - why are they so attracted to me?" - Emre "Well, you are meat; that's the problem." - Aaron (Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash) * "All these zombies had jobs! They all had things that they were good at, they all had people that they loved, they all had gods that they prayed to. And now they're just walking bags of teeth and meat." - Emre "They kinda were that before they died... ultimately." - Aaron "Oh. Now that's horrible." - Emre "We were all animals." - Aaron "No. They had souls before that." - Emre "Yeah, they all had souls, except for you... who smacked around a little girl for throwing a water balloon at him." - Aaron (Episode 76 - Halfway House) * "I found a lot of good stuff." - Emre "Oh yeah?" - Aaron "Yeah. Well, I mean, it's mostly been water and blood, but I found some other good stuff too." - Emre (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) * "Ow! What the fu... I just stubbed my toe or something. Stupid." - Emre "You always - you have, like, what do they call that thing where you injure really easily?" - Aaron "I dunno, being a pussy?" - Emre "No... it's called, like, hematoma or something." - Aaron "Pretty sure it's called being a pussy." - Emre "Yeah; well-" - Aaron "And if anyone ever tells you it's something else, that's just 'cause they don' want to admit that they're a pussy." - Emre "Okay, I can see that." - Aaron (moments later) "Fuck! I just broke my fuckin' leg! God damn everything!" - Emre "You definitely - like - that disease is getting worse. It might be terminal." - Aaron "What? What are you talking about?" - Emre "The, uh - we've got to come up with a name for (coughing fit) Oh God, I'm getting sick too." - Aaron "Stop it!" - Emre "Your being a pussy disease, we should come up with a name for that." - Aaron "Fuck you, man. I'm gonna - I have to chop down a tree. Get some wood." - Emre "Doctor... Doctor Pussa... Pussafun's disease... Pussyfun's Disease?" - Aaron "Pussyfun's Disease?" - Emre "We'll call it Pussyfun's Disease. (laughs)" - Aaron "Ah, sure... whatever." - Emre "Whatever? What do you mean? That's a good name for it." - Aaron "Pussyfun Disease?" - Emre "Yeah, Pussyfun's..." - Aaron "That sounds like something very, very different, my friend." - Emre "Doctor Pussyfun's Disease. That's what we're calling it." (Episode 77 - Rectal Augur) * "Did you put your bedding down over here?" - Aaron "Why? Why are you curious if I put my fuckin' sleeping bag down? You're not planning on killing me, are you?" - Emre "I don't want you to get teleported somewhere you don't like." - Aaron "Yeah, okay." - Emre "When you die, because of me killing you or whoever, I want you to come back and be someplace that'll make you happy." - Aaron "I'm happy everywhere that you are, okay. Don't you worry about it." - Emre "It'll be, like, I want you to get killed and come back to Heaven. 'Cause we're going to make Heaven. We're going to make this place our Heaven. Let's call it, ike, a special type of Heaven, though. What do you think?" - Aaron "Uh, how about Ultra-Heaven." - Emre "Welcome to Ultra-Heaven." - Aaron (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) * "I'll be up shortly with the meat, but in the meantime let's have some enjoyable and pleasant conversation together with each other." - Aaron "Fuck you." - Emre "I've really missed you." - Aaron "Fuck. You." - Emre "That's not enjoyable or pleasant." - Aaron (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) * "Emre? Are you still there?" - Aaron "(panting) One more dog and I'm dead! (immediately swarmed by a pack of dogs) Ohhhh God damn it! Oh my God I died!" - Emre "What happened, dude, what happened?" - Aaron "Fuckin' three dogs! And a bunch of zombies! All at once." - Emre "Three Dog? From Fallout?" - Aaron (Episode 79 - Rotten Dogmeat) * "It makes me feel like you're mentally disabled when you try to help." - Aaron "Well, I'm not mentally disabled; you're just an asshole." - Emre "I think both of those things are true. You: mentally disabled; me: asshole. Like 'Me Tarzan, you Jane.' No wait. Me Jane. You Tard-zan." - Aaron (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) * (About base fortifications) "What if a zombie breaks into them? Jeez!" - Emre "What if thuh - what if thuh - what if it rains?" - Aaron "Like, you're not even taking this seriously - yeah, it could rain! What are we doing? We don't have a roof!" - Emre "What if a turtle falls out of the sky and hits us on the head?" - Aaron "That could happen?" - Emre "Yeah. It did, it killed a famous, like, philosopher or something." - Aaron "Oh my God. What did he have to say about that?" - Emre "Nothing. He was dead." - Aaron (Episode 82 - Attack at Dawn) Recurring Themes * Aaron the Bunker Booster, Part 1: Aaron respawns inside a house and tries to set up a base in the attic, calling it Primo Homero. The house is overrun with zombies, however, and all exits are boarded over. He makes a desperate but futile stand against the undead before they kill him and drive him out. (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: "I refuse to give up this house, despite the fact that it's utter suicide to stay here." - Aaron (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 3: Aaron the bunker booster spends a bunch of the season berating Emre to bolster the bottom floor of his bit of their base, Ultra-Heaven. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) * Aaron the Bunker Buster, Part 1: Aaron demolishes a house (which may be the now abandoned Primo Homero) with a chainsaw, just for fun. He considers the sight of a destroyed house to be both funnier and more sophisticated humor than a dick joke. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 2: Ultimately, Ultra-Heaven is destroyed not by Aaron, but by the Hellspawn minions of "God," who tears apart time and space all around them for good measure. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Aaron the Creeper: Aaron promises to kill Emre's pain "with my mouth. With kisses!" (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: Aaron expresses his eternal love for Emre. He's always loved Emre, most in the world... because he couldn't find anybody else. (Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash) ** Part 3: Aaron offers to "come over to the Jesus side" if Emre will marry him. Emre doesn't really understand what he's even talking about. (Episode 77 - Rectal Augur) * Aaron the Expert/Emre the Noob, Part 1: Aaron stops Emre just before the latter is about to scrap a pair of small engines, teaching the oblivious Emre that the engines can be used to build chainsaws and augers. (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) ** Part 2: Emre declares that the store he's found is a bust for scavenging, so Aaron has to teach him to break open and look inside all of the supply crates lying around. Aaron also has to inform Emre that gasoline can be found in the big red oil barrels. (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) * Aaron the Lawgiver: Aaron enacts the first law (in his own mind) of the apocalypse: Do Not Go In The CIty. The punishment for breaking his law is death by being stunned and overwhelemed. And punched. Emre deems this fair. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * Aaron the Prankster: Aaron replaces his old game of welcoming Emre home by hitting him with a claw hammer with a new game: Welcoming Emre home by shooting him with a nail gun. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) * Aaron the Proper Host: Aaron compares his experience of being trapped in Primo Homero with a mob of killer zombies with that of hosting a nice dinner for horrible, violent house guests. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * Aaron vs. Gravity, Part 1: Miraculously, Aaron manages to build the open-air fortress of Ultra-Heaven without ever falling off its bridges (though the heights make him hyperventilate). However, he does accidentally cause a roof to collapse on his head (Episode 79 - Rotten Dogmeat) and a bridge to fall out from under Emre (Episode 80 - Construction Accident). ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre race each other around the bridges of Ultra-Heaven. Aaron falls off the "track" and loses, but at least somehow manages not to hurt his legs. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) * Emre Ain't Afraid of No Zombies, Part 1: Emre's new chainsaw makes him so self-confident that he sets it aside to stab a zombie to death with a knife instead. When the zombie hurts him in the process, Emre admits that he should stick to the chainsaw. "I should never take damage anymore. I'm above that." (Episode 77 - Rectal Augur) ** Part 2: With his chainsaw, Emre's certain that even an entire horde of zombies poses no threat so long as he's careful. He won't even let Aaron help him kill the undead. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) * Emre is Squishy: A quick series of deaths on Day 1 rapidly drops Emre's Wellness much lower than Aaron's (Episode 72 - New World; Episode 73 - Village of the Dead; Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash). Eventually, Aaron's Wellness suffers as well. * Emre the Fashionista: Emre collects clothing as he wanders the countryside and keeps Aaron updated on how he's dressed. He reports that he looks like a rapper, and then an anime kid. Aaron suggests that he combine both looks and call himself "Dragon MZ." When they finally meet up, they pause for a fashion show even as zombies close in from all sides. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre check out each other's clothes as Day 1 winds to a close. Emre declares that Aaron looks like a creeper, and Aaron retorts that Emre looks like a blind creeper and a molester; he's a Level 5 Creeper. When Emre lacks the resources to make plant fiber pants, he crafts cloth leg armor, which Aaron mocks as "thigh buckets." (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) ** Part 3: After Emre crafts an all-leather ensemble for himself, Aaron has him dance around in it while Aaron sings. Aaron thinks Emre's leg armor looks much better once Emre takes his pants off. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) * Emre the Punster: While Aaron is trapped by zombies, Emre tortures him with puns while eating some canned peas. "I need to take a pea break." "I just occasionally need to get a little peas and quiet." (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * Emre vs. Bees: Emre ventures into the fog-shrouded city alone. He's just starting to get freaked out by the new zombie types he's encountering when a bee lunges at him, sending him into a panic. He eventually manages to kill the bee with a chainsaw. (Episode 79 - Rotten Dogmeat) * Emre vs. Morality, Part 1: Based on his excitement when he finds casino tokens, Emre has no problem whatsoever with gambling. He mocks Aaron for throwing his tokens away, but Aaron thinks it's ridiculous to think that a casino would still be operating after the apocalypse. (Episode 72 - New World; Episode 73 - Village of the Damned) ** Part 2: Emre expands on his tale of Grace, the little girl whom he assaulted just before the zombie apocalypse, to darkly insinuate that he may have set a house fire that took her life and those of her grandparents. Emre claims the fire was completely random, but Aaron is horrified b y the implications. (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) ** Part 3: Emre later confirms that God is himself a gambler. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 4: Emre acknowledges that it would go against God's law to take multiple wives, but like a modern-day Noah, it would be just fine for him to "bang" multiple women to repopulate Earth. If Emma Watson was around, he would "bang the crap out of her too." Aaron suggests that if she came anywhere near Emre, she would probably stab and kill him instead. (Episode 82 - Attack at Dawn) * Campfire Tales: Emre adds an even darker twist to his past with Grace. (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) * Dr. Pussyfun's Disease, Part 1: Aaron and especially Emre are constantly hurting their legs. Emre somehow sprains his leg while hopping down a slight incline into water. (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: Emre sprains his leg again jumping off a porch. He realizes his mistake in midair. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 3: Aaron nearly kills himself jumping across a short span from one roof to another. Emre hurts himself in an unsuccessful attempt to jump up onto a trash dumpster. (Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash) ** Part 4: Emre stubs his toe on a couch, then break his leg when he hops down off of it. Aaron tries to remember the name of the disease that would cause Emre's bones to be so brittle, and eventually diagnoses Emre with Dr. Pussyfun's Disease. (Episode 77 - Rectal Augur) ** Part 5: Emre fails to jump across a gap just one block wide and deep, breaking his leg. Emre angrily refuses to believe that he has Dr. Pussyfun's Disease, pointing out that Aaron just made it up. Aaron claims that he's been studying it in Emre for some time. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) ** Part 6: Aaron and Emre suffer a series of bridge collapses while expanding Ultra-Heaven, all due entirely to building their support pillars from the top down. Aaron collapses one bridge section while Emre's standing on it, sending him on a two-story drop that breaks his leg. (Episode 80 - Construction Accident) ** Part 7: Emre breaks his leg once last time when the already-nonexistence Ultra-Heaven finally collapses under him, dumping him straight from the roof into a rubble-strewn crater. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Gaslighting Supply Drops, Part 1: On Day 1, Aaron and Emre both hear a plane fly overhead, but neither of them can spot anything, prompting the usual grousing. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 2: Emre speculates that they never found the Day 1 drop because they were dying so often the plane couldn't find them, so he urges that they focus on finding the supply drop tomorrow. Aaron disdainfully rejects the notion that the supply drop "is a thing that can be found." Aaron speculates that since the supply drops are at noon, the pilots are always too distracted by the extravagant feasts they're having for lunch to release their drops. Emre agrees that the supply plane people are obviously responsible for their predicament, since they could obviously have rescued them by now. Aaron hopes to find their headquarters, light it on fire, and then steal their plane and drop all their water five miles away. (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) ** Part 3: Aaron hears a supply plane fly right over him, but can't see a thing. Emre's pretty sure the supply people are using stealth bombers. Emre does eventually spot the supply crate, however. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) ** Part 4: Aaron is certain the Day 4 supply drop will only contain a pair of shoes. Emre has more faith and hopes for pasta. (Episode 80 - Construction Accident) ** Part 5: On Day 5, Emre's excited when the supply drop contains sniper rifle parts. Unfortunately, Aaron predicts that at the rate they're finding components, they should finally be able to make sniper rifles when they're old and retired. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 6: An unseen entity suddenly announces its presence, refusing to clarify exactly who or what it is while berating and ultimately terrorizing Aaron and Emre. While Emre believes the voice is God, Aaron insists the voice belongs to the "sick dude" who flies planes over them every day and drops "bullshit." The "Voice" neither confirms nor denies any connection to the supply planes. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: Betrayal is the worst sin. Betrayal in a church especially! (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: Emre believes that their strange transference to this new world was Jesus trying to lift them into Heaven, but failing thanks to Aaron's sins. Aaron blames Emre's sacrilegious Christ Tower and doesn't believe Jesus is active anymore anyway. Emre rejects Aaron's "blasphemous" claim that Jesus is retired. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 3: Jesus loved puns. They called him the King of Puns. (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) ** Part 4: God made dicks to be funny. That's their purpose. A child raised by two dudes would turn into the spawn of Satan. You need a classic man and woman to raise a child properly. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) ** Part 5: Soccer is the greatest sport God ever created. God knows (and bets on) the outcome of every single sports game ever played. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 6: Aaron considers Ultra-Heaven to be a masterpiece of design, function, and cleverness. He asks Emre if there's something in the Bible about that: "The Tower of Babel or something?" Emre confirms that there's something in the Bible about how he's being a cocky asshole and God will strike him down for that, but not to worry about it. (Aaron promises not to think about it at all.) (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 7: When a booming sky-voice suddenly proclaims its presence, Emre assumes it's God and immediately offers to murder Aaron to appease it. While never clearly identifying itself, the "Voice" does eventually insist that it is not Emre's God (or Satan). Admittedly, it also claims to be both God and Satan. Emre wavers back and forth on whether he believes the Voice's claims. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Immortality: The "God/Satan" Voice that appears at the end of the season explicitly claims that it has cursed Aaron and Emre with immortality for their sins (high on that list being Aaron's pie-fucking). "God" compares them to "shitty Highlanders" who can be infinitely wounded and die, but always come back to life so they can constantly feel pain. Eventually, the Voice claims that if Emre can find a way to permanently murder Aaron, he'll be rewarded with immediate ascension into Heaven. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Ladder Control Problems: Trying to flee back into Primo Homero's attic from pursuing undead, Aaron can't get off the ladder due to the wood frames he'd personally placed to shut out zombies. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) * The Multiverse, Part 1: The notion that Aaron and Emre are traveling between parallel dimensions or timelines (or alternatively have just been sent to the afterlife) is first explicitly referenced in Episode 72 (New World), when a mysterious golden glow suddenly deposits them both in a new wilderness that looks subtly but distinctly different from where they just left. Emre initially believes that Jesus is lifting him into Heaven, until he stumbles off a short cliff and switches to thinking they've been damned to Purgatory. ** Part 2: The "God" that emerges to torment Aaron and Emre insists that the world really is over, also but that this is Earth and they are not in Purgatory. (It refers to the world as "Aaron's Purgatory" once but clarifies that it is speaking metaphorically.) (Episode 83 - Conversations with God) * Naked and Confused: Aaron and Emre lose their clothes along with the rest of everything else they own when the heavenly glow drops them in a new world. They're each cobbled together some clothes by the time they meet up in Episode 73 (Village of the Dead), however. * Other Survivors, Part 1: The moment Aaron and Emre name their new base, Ultra-Heaven, they fantasize about inviting other survivors to come inside. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) ** Part 2: Once Ultra-Heaven is more-or-less complete, Aaron dreams again of finding other survivors and holding races every Friday night. Emre suggests turning their place into something like Mad Max, including cars covered spikes. Emre would have all the women ("breeders"). ** Part 3: "God" unleashes its minions to terrorize Aaron and Emre and destroy their home. While these "Hellspawn" look human, whether they are actually human survivors, demons, or Santa's elves remains unexplained. Before reaching that point, "God" claims that there's only a handful of survivors left but, yes, they're out there. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Pie Bangers, Part 1: Emre chows down on blueberries for dinner, reminding Aaron of blueberry pies and his own extreme sexual frustration. (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) ** Part 2: The "God" that arrives to torment Aaron and Emre claims to be particularly pissed off by Aaron's pie-fucking. Especially blueberries. Aaron challenges "God" to explain what's illegal about fucking pies. "I never said it was illegal," the Voice proclaims. "It's just fucked up." The accusations only grow harsher from there. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Poor Craftsman, Part 1: Aaron and Emre constantly complain about the terrible quality of their tools, particularly Aaron's useless "shitty axes." Aaron at least concedes that his axe is "lovable but flawed." (Episode 72 - New World; Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 2: Aaron's dreams come true when he finds a nail gun in Episode 76 (Halfway House?). It's his go-to tool for the rest of the series. ** Part 3: Emre complains that, despite chancing upon an auger and a chainsaw, in terms of what they're actually capable of crafting themselves, he and Aaron are still operating on a Stone Age level of technology. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) * The Void: When "God" unleashes its Hellspawn minions to terrorize Aaron and Emre, time and space tears apart all around Ultra-Heaven (due to the extreme lag). Emre falls through the world into a white void after respawning, escaping only by somehow flying back up to solid ground. Later, huge rifts into the Void open up, swallowing parts of the neighborhood. Emre eventually puts himself out of his own misery by flinging himself into a rift and falling into the Void, hoping to be reunited with a dying Aaron in the afterlife. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) Callbacks to Previous Seasons * Aaron the Prankster: Aaron originally came up with his "tradition" of welcoming Emre home by hitting him with a hammer in Season 2. * Christ Tower: When they are inexplicably shunted to "Purgatory," Aaron claims God is punishing Emre for building his nightmarish, sacrilegious Christ Tower (Episode 68 - Fort Titanic); which is not to say that Aaron actually believes in any of that. (Episode 72 - New World) * Churchgoers/The Farm, Part 1: While angrily rattling off Aaron's sins, Emre accuses him of burning down their first house (Episode 9 - Demolition Man) and betraying him in a church (Episode 7 - Same Faceoff). (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: Emre brings up the destruction of their house again in Episode 77 (Rectal Augur), wondering how it is that now is the first time Aaron's ever felt stupid. * Emre vs. Cat Food: Emre regrets that more people didn't take their cat food with them when they fled the apocalypse. He keeps finding it, and Aaron's prank (Season 1) still pisses him off! Aaron gets him to think about how sad it must have been for all of the abandoned cats to just sit and stare at their inaccessible food. (Episode 74 - Level 5 Creeper) * Ho Motel, Part 1: When Emre respawns in a desert, he ponders going back to the Ho Motel (Season 2). Aaron declares the Ho Motel "the good old days." (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: The "God" Voice provides a possible explanation for the strange Thanksgiving events that concluded Season 2. The Voice claims it tried to save Emre from Aaron's pie-fucking by sending him to the "forbidden zone" in Emre's escape tunnels. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Other Survivors, Part 1: This season picks up right where it left off, with Emre attacking the enemy survivors' fort while Aaron frets about being stalked by Medhathobo, but the setting immediately transitions to a new world, apparently leaving the enemy survivors behind. (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: While Aaron is using Emre for long-distance target practice, Emre suggests they shoot zombies instead. After all, it isn't like they're actually going to encounter any other survivors. Aaron reminds him that all the other survivors they have met have been "fuckers," and that they tend to show up just when Aaron and Emre are getting their feet under them. Emre points out that they've only met three "fuckers." They consider the odds of literally everyone they've met, including each other, being a "fucker." (Episode 82 - Attack at Dawn) * The Unstoppable SP Cakes: While fantasizing about finding living women and repopulating the planet, Aaron and Emre suddenly recall that at least one other woman is still alive out there. Remembering SP Cakes puts a quick damper on their enthusiasm. (Episode 82 - Attack at Dawn) Referenced in Future Seasons * God's Wrath, Part 1: Aaron and Emre spend the first few episodes of Season 5 convincing themselves that the "God" who attacked them at Ultra-Heaven was just some creepy guy with a megaphone, probably whoever's in charge of the supply planes. ** Part 2: When Aaron and Emre experience time "slowing down" and the opening of a rift to the "nether void" during the construction of Fort Georgie Porgie Pudding and Fort (Episode 110 - Pudding and Fort), Emre compares that phenomena with what they experienced during "God's" attack on Ultra-Heaven (Episode 83 - Conversation With God). * Hellspawn: Despite sharing a name, the genetically engineered monstrous super-soldiers Aaron creates in Pleasure Shire (Season 8), and which overrun the Evilverse (Season 9), have no apparent connection to the possibly supernatural "Hellspawn" minions "God" unleashes upon Aaron and Emre in Episode 83 (Conversation With God). * Jesus Pig!: Just as Aaron and Emre are grousing about the "stealth" supply planes, Emre spots a drop nearby. The descending crate vanishes whenever he looks directly at it, but a pig runs out into view along a cliff, stopping in the exact direction he needs to go and staring at him until he approaches. That supply crate turns out to hold great loot! (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) * The Multiverse: Emre's notion of God's "Purgatory servers" (Episode 72 - New World) is echoed by JWM's attempt to describe seeing "server worlds" in the Void (Episode 138 - Vision of the Future). Fun Facts * Blood Moons: This season features one feral horde night. The Day 7 horde strikes in Episode 82 (Attack at Dawn), but time mysteriously speeds up so, as the episode title indicates, the feral horde doesn't arrive until daybreak on Day 8. With the zombies now just shambling around at their normal shuffle, Aaron and Emre have little trouble using Ultra-Heaven's defenses to wipe them out. * Building the Fourth Wall, Part 1: Noting that the environmental graphics have improved, Emre speculates that God's been doing some upgrades on his "Purgatory servers." Aaron doesn't buy the religious angle, instead theorizing that some big, highly successful science experiment has improved the world. Alternatively, the world itself may have "evolved" naturally. They certainly agree that Medhathobo and The Jade Grue are not responsible. (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 2: Aaron asks Emre to "friend" him on "Mapbook" so they can see each other on the in-game, self-updating world map. (Episode 72 - New World) ** Part 3: Aaron acknowledges they're playing a game when he wonders why zombie cops are always fat. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 4: As "God" summons its minions to destroy Aaron and Emre, it acknowledges the effects of having so many players on the server by promising to unleash "screen-tearing and rubber-banding and lag" on the world. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Check the Map: Aaron and Emre do not speculate where in the country (or the world) they might be this season, though Emre suspects that they may actually be in Purgatory or Hell. * The Pre-Apocalypse, Part 1: When Emre discovers blood bags, Aaron (who is, admittedly, drunk), keeps rambling about the "blood bags" in Mad Max. Emre did see Fury Road; everyone did. (Episode 73 - Village of the Dead) ** Part 2: Aaron claims that the technology to make lockpicks "has been lost in the ruin of mankind." (He also claims that lockpicks are not based in science.) (Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash) ** Part 3: Aaron and Emre both played Dark Souls. Aaron heard a game called Bloodborne was going to come out, but it never did thanks to the apocalypse. (Episode 75 - Trapped in Trash) ** Part 4: Emre heard that Walmart got rid of their greeters before the apocalypse. Aaron is horrified, assuming they executed them all. At the time, Emre heard a credible (but now known to be false) rumor that the mass greeter executions kicked off the zombie apocalypse. (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) ** Part 5: According to Aaron, the Hokey Pokey was invented in either the Middle Ages or the Renaissance as an alternative to primitive dick jokes. The idea that the Hokey Pokey is what it's all about was eventually debunked, however. (Emre doesn't believe any of it.) The famous jazz musician Muddy Bucket died right before the apocalypse. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) ** Part 6: Rosanne Barr didn't look too good just before the zombie apocalypse. Aaron was a little worried about her. John Candy was one of the first zombies to reanimate during the zombie outbreak; this was because he was too large for his casket, so they buried the coffin and left in a cardboard box. Aaron doesn't remember hearing about this. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 7: Aaron spends Night 7 telling Emre about a philosopher who was killed when an eagle dropped a turtle on his head. In reality, that philosopher was the ancient Greek playwright Aeschylus. (Episode 82 - Attack at Dawn) * Season Records: Due to the relatively quick turnaround between Alpha 11 and Alpha 12, this season is tied with Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151) as the shortest season of the series. * Time Doesn't Exist Here, Exactly, Part 1: Oddly, on Day 4 time momentarily flickers between 14:44 and 14:45. This escapes notice. (Episode 81 - Leather Dancer) ** Part 2: The series jumps ahead a few times to cut past stretches when Aaron and Emre are busy with mundane tasks, like building and reinforcing their fort. Episode 81 (Leather Dancer) skips ahead a few hours at a time; Episode 82 (Attack at Dawn) jumps from the afternoon of Day 5 to sunset on Day 6. ** Part 3: Strangely, time itself visibly speeds up during Night 6 and again during Night 7, slowing back down at dawn each time. Neither Aaron nor Emre seem to notice. (Episode 82 - Attack at Dawn) ** Part 4: When "God" unleashes its army of Hellspawn/Santa's elves to destroy Aaron and Emre, time itself comes undone. As the lag intensifies, every sees time-displaced versions of each other, Hellspawn die and spring back to life, Aaron is continually killed by an enemy he can't see, and at its most extreme, Emre climbs atop Ultra-Heaven to battle a Hellspawn despite Aaron's (truthful) insistence that the fort has already completely collapsed. (Episode 83 - Conversation With God) * Undead Patrons: Aaron and Emre sometimes call out specific zombies by name, treating them as people they knew before the apocalypse. All named zombies were patrons of the Game Society Pimps at Subbable, a precursor to Patreon; having a zombie dedicated to you was a patronage reward. Game Society switched from Subbable to Patreon toward the end of Season 3, but the final zombie patrons continue to appear well into this season. Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 11 and takes place in a new randomly generated world map. The game has undergone notable graphical improvements, including the addition of fog, caves, an improved skybox and ambient lighting, and high-resolution zombie textures. Alpha 11 also introduces gore blocks, which form from the fallen corpses of dead zombies. Players now gain levels and can improve specific skills. Episodes Due to its short run, this season follows a single basic arc, with Aaron and Emre mostly spending their time exploring a single suburban residential town over the course of a week. Aaron strikes upon the idea of building Ultra-Heaven in Episode 75 (Trapped in Trash), and it draws increasing focus as time goes on. The season ends with a sudden twist: a bizarre encounter with an antagonistic, possibly divine force that carries ominous implications for the rest of the series. Gallery UltraHeaven.png|Ultra-Heaven 7_Days_72.png|Season 4 Opening Fan Art by Roy Shtoyer See Also * 7 Days to Die References External links * Season 4 Remastered (YouTube video) Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir